disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oscar (nagroda)
Nagroda Akademii Filmowej, znana jako Oscar (ang. Oscar lub Academy Award) – coroczna nagroda przyznawana przez Amerykańską Akademię Sztuki i Wiedzy Filmowej (Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) w dziedzinie filmu. Pierwsza gala rozdania nagród odbyła się w 1929 roku. Nagradzane są wstępnie nominowane filmy, które w poprzedzającym roku kalendarzowym były wyświetlane w amerykańskich kinach. Uroczystość wręczenia Oscarów odbywa się zwykle wczesną wiosną. Oscary, z wyłączeniem jednej kategorii, przyznawane są przeważnie filmom anglojęzycznym. Ceremonia rozdania Oscarów od 2002 roku odbywa się w Teatrze Dolby w Hollywood. Obecnie nagroda ta jest uznawana za najbardziej prestiżową nagrodę filmową pomimo, że dotyczy głównie kinematografii amerykańskiej. Filmy Disneya (i związanych z nim wytwórni) zdobyły najwięcej Oscarów oraz nominacji do tej nagrody. Statuetka Nagrodą jest statuetką przedstawiającą rycerza opierającego się na dwuręcznym mieczu, stojącego na rolce filmu posiadającej pięć szprych, z której każda symbolizuje jedną z grup zawodowych reprezentowanych w Akademii: aktorów, scenarzystów, reżyserów, producentów i techników. Statuetka waży ok. 3,9 kg (8,5 funta) i ma ok. 35 cm (13,5 cala) wysokości. Wykonana jest z tzw. „britannium”, czyli stopu cyny (93%), antymonu (5%) i miedzi (2%), pokrytego 24-karatowym złotem. Statuetkę zaprojektował Cedric Gibbons w 1928 r., a jej odlew wykonał rzeźbiarz George Stanley. Statuetki są wykonywane przez jedną z fabryk w Chicago. Oficjalnie nagroda Akademii nazywana jest Academy Award of Merit, jednak od roku 1931 używa się potocznej nazwy Oscar, która została uznana za oficjalną w 1939. Pochodzi ona według jednej z legend od uwagi wygłoszonej w roku 1931 przez Margaret Herrick, bibliotekarkę Akademii, która na widok statuetki stwierdziła, że przypomina jej wuja Oscara Pierce’a. Usłyszeć to miał hollywoodzki dziennikarz Sidney Skolsky, któremu bardzo spodobało się to określenie i zaczął go używać w felietonach. Inna legenda głosi, iż nazwę Oscar statuetce nadała aktorka Bette Davis. Zwycięzcy w poszczególnych kategoriach Najlepszy pełnometrażowy film animowany * 2002: Spirited Away: W krainie bogów (Hayao Miyazaki) * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo? (Andrew Stanton) * 2004: Iniemamocni (Brad Bird) * 2007: Ratatuj (Brad Bird) * 2008: WALL-E (Andrew Stanton) * 2009: Odlot (Pete Docter) * 2010: Toy Story 3 (Lee Unkrich) * 2012: Merida waleczna (Mark Andrews, Brenda Chapman) * 2013: Kraina lodu (Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee i Peter Del Vecho) * 2014: Wielka Szóstka (Chris Williams, Don Hall, Roy Conli) * 2015: W głowie się nie mieści (Jonas Rivera, Pete Docter) * 2016: Zwierzogród Najlepszy krótkometrażowy film animowany 5. ceremonia (1932) * Kwiaty i drzewa (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 6. ceremonia (1933) * Three Little Pigs (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 7. ceremonia (1934) * Żółw i Zając (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 8. ceremonia (1935) * Three Orphan Kittens (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 9. ceremonia (1936) * Kuzyn ze wsi (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 10. ceremonia (1937) * Stary młyn (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 11. ceremonia (1938) * Byczek Fernando (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 12. ceremonia (1939) * Brzydkie kaczątko (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 14. ceremonia (1941) * Pluto i kotek (z serii o Psie Pluto) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 15. ceremonia (1942) * Der Fuehrer's Face (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 26. ceremonia (1953) * Przygoda z muzyką - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 41. ceremonia (1968) * Wiatrodzień Kubusia Puchatka - Walt Disney (pośmiertnie) - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 42. ceremonia (1969) * It's Tough to Be a Bird - Ward Kimball - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 61. ceremonia (1988) * Tin Toy - John Lasseter, William Reeves - Pixar Productions 70. ceremonia (1997) * Gra Geriego - Jan Pinkava - Pixar Animation Studios 74. ceremonia (2001) * Ptasie sprawki - Ralph Eggleston - Pixar Animation Studios Nominowani Najlepszy krótkometrażowy film animowany 5. ceremonia (1932) * Mickey's Orphans (z serii o Myszce Miki) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 6. ceremonia (1933) * Building a Building (z serii o Myszce Miki) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 8. ceremonia (1935) * Who Killed Cock Robin? (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, United Artists 11. ceremonia (1938) * Życie skauta (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio * Dzielny krawczyk (z serii o Myszce Miki) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio * Mother Goose Goes Hollywood (z serii Silly Symphonies) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 12. ceremonia (1939) * Pies myśliwski (z serii o Myszce Miki) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 14. ceremonia (1941) * Donald stróż porządku (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 16. ceremonia (1943) * Reason and Emotion - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 17. ceremonia (1944) * How to Play Football (z serii o Goofym) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 18. ceremonia (1945) * Przedsiębiorstwo Donalda (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 19. ceremonia (1946) * Squatter's Rights (z serii o Psie Pluto) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 20. ceremonia (1947) * Chip an' Dale (z serii o Chipie i Dale'u) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio * Pluto meloman (z serii o Psie Pluto) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 21. ceremonia (1948) * Mickey and the Seal (z serii o Myszce Miki) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio * Jedzonko dla mrówek (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 22. ceremonia (1949) * Niszczyciele zabawek (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 24. ceremonia (1951) * Zbaraniały lew - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 26. ceremonia (1953) * Oporny miś (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio - Walt Disney 27. ceremonia (1954) * Czy świnki to świnie - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 28. ceremonia (1955) * No Hunting (z serii o Kaczorze Donaldzie) - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, RKO Radio 30. ceremonia (1957) * The Truth About Mother Goose - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 31. ceremonia (1958) * Paul Bunyan - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 32. ceremonia (1959) * Arka Noego - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 33. ceremonia (1960) * Goliat II - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 34. ceremonia (1961) * Aquamania - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 35. ceremonia (1962) * Symposium on Popular Songs - Walt Disney - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 47. ceremonia (1974) * Kubuś Puchatek i rozbrykany Tygrys - Wolfgang Reitherman - Walt Disney Productions, Buena Vista 59. ceremonia (1986) * Luxo Jr. - John Lasseter, William Reeves - Pixar Productions 68. ceremonia (1995) * Runaway Brain - Chris Bailey - Walt Disney Pictures 70. ceremonia (1997) * Redux Riding Hood - Steve Moore - Walt Disney Pictures 75. ceremonia (2002) * Nowy samochód Mike’a - Pete Docter, Roger Gould - Pixar Animation Studios 76. ceremonia (2003) * Boundin' - Bud Luckey - Pixar Animation Studios * Destino - Dominique Monféry, Roy E. Disney - Walt Disney Pictures 77. ceremonia (2004) * Lorenzo - Mike Gabriel, Baker Bloodworth - Walt Disney Pictures 78. ceremonia (2005) * One Man Band - Andrew Jimenez, Mark Andrews - Pixar Animation Studios 79. ceremonia (2006) * Nie przeszkadzać - Gary Rydstrom - Pixar Animation Studios * The Little Matchgirl - Roger Allers, Don Hahn - Walt Disney Pictures 81. ceremonia (2008) * Presto - Doug Sweetland - Pixar Animation Studios 83. ceremonia (2010) * Noc i Dzień (film) – Teddy Newton – Pixar Animation Studios Najlepszy film 1964 * Mary Poppins ''- Walt Disney Pictures, Buena Vista International (producenci: Walt Disney, Bill Walsh) 1973 * ''Amerykańskie graffiti - Lucasfilm, Coppola Company, Universal Pictures (producenci: Francis Ford Coppola, Gary Kurtz) 1977 * Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja - Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox (producent: Gary Kurtz) 1981 * Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki - Lucasfilm, Paramount Pictures (producent: Frank Marshall) 1989 * Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów - Silver Screen Partners IV, Touchstone Pictures (producenci: Steven Haft, Paul Junger Witt, Tony Thomas) 1991 * Piękna i Bestia - Walt Disney Pictures (producent: Don Hahn) 1994 * Quiz Show - Hollywood Pictures, Wildwood Enterprises (producenci: Michael Jacobs, Julian Krainin, Michael Nozick, Robert Redford) 1999 * Informator - Touchstone Pictures, Blue Light Productions (producenci: Pieter Jan Brugge, Michael Mann) * Szósty zmysł - Hollywood Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company (producenci: Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, Barry Mendel) 2009 * Odlot - Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios (producent: Jonas Rivera) 2010 * Toy Story 3 - Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios (producent: Darla K. Anderson) 2011 * Czas wojny - Touchstone Pictures, Dream Works (producenci: Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy) Kategoria:Nagrody